Last Battle for Lorien
by Amanduriel
Summary: During the War of the Ring, Lothlórien is attacked. Now Haldir must risk everything in order to save his home. But as the danger increases he finds there are some things he is not prepared to sacrifice… Completed
1. The First Skirmish

Last Battle for Lórien. 

**Disclaimer:** The characters, settings, places and languages used in this work are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Notes:** ***SPOILERS*** - Do NOT read if you don't want to know what happens at the end of the Return of the King. 

Based on canon (i.e. book-verse, not movie-verse. The Elves were not at Helm's Deep in the book – this is why.) 

Originally written for the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge. Huge thanks to Kissaki and everyone else at www.haldir-lives.org. All reviews will be greatly appreciated.

**Prologue**

Gandalf arrived in Lothlórien the day after the Fellowship had departed, carried there by Gwaihir the Eagle. During his brief stay, the wizard warned Lady Galadriel to beware of an attack from Sauron's old fortress of Dol Guldur in Southern Mirkwood, where he had dwelt until the White Council had driven him away in the year 2941 of the Second Age, which was the year Bilbo had found the Ring. 

The Dark Lord may have left, but great evil still remained: a black cloud lay over the area, and the surrounding forest was dark and fell. Now the Shadow stretched out from there, not just over Mirkwood, but over fair Lothlórien also. Many Elves in Lórien had never known another home; others had lost their previous land to the Dark Lord. All now faced losing the Golden Wood of Lothlórien. And so the Elves prepared to fight for what was fairest in Middle-earth, to save it from falling into darkness as so much before it had. 

**Chapter I**

Haldir looked out into the night from his vantage point in the trees. From the very edge of the Golden Wood he stared out across the land to the Misty Mountains. He mused that they seemed closer this evening, but that was surely just a trick of the fading light. The sun had long disappeared over the mountains, and would soon dip below the horizon, far in the West, where the sea and sky met. He thought about the past few days. Caras Galadhon had been fortified against an attack; though it was hoped any attackers would be repelled before they reached the city. 

A movement in a nearby tree caught Haldir's attention and he looked over, but it was only his youngest brother Orophin, shifting his weight on the branch. Haldir's other brother, Rúmil, was standing utterly still, staring into the gloom. They and seventeen other Elves were spread out along the trees, keeping watch on the northern borders. Quietly Orophin joined his brother.

"You look worried brother." 

Haldir smiled. His brother seemed to love stating the obvious.

"I wish I could have a full watch here tonight. I dislike reducing the number of march wardens guarding the northern border."

"But Gandalf said the attack would come from the East, from Dol Guldur."

"And who said there would be but one attack? We should be guarding against enemies from all directions. The Enemy is cunning. With his thought guiding his minions we cannot hope to guess where or when they will attack."

There was no arguing with Haldir when he was in a mood like this, and since the last of the daylight had vanished Orophin knew he should return to his position. With a parting pat on his brother's shoulder, Orophin turned to leave. That was when he spotted them, coming out of the shadows. At least eight hundred orcs were scampering towards the edge of the forest. 

"_Yrch_!"1

The Elves passed the short message along their line, and Orophin realised with horror that his brother's fears had been justified: they were hopelessly outnumbered, and there was no time to send a warning to Caras Galadhon. Quickly Haldir shouted out a few orders, and the Elves retreated a little way into the forest, arrows notched on their bows, ready to fire. As the first line of orcs ran under the eaves of the wood, Haldir gave the order to fire.

"_Hado I philinn_!"2

Twenty arrows felled twenty orcs, but there were plenty more to replace those who had fallen. Again and again the march wardens fired, but to little avail, the enemy's number was simply too great. Many of the orcs carried crude bows and fired their own arrows into the trees, but hit nothing, as the Elves were too well hidden: their green and grey clothes blending in with the foliage. Other orcs started small fires, trying to burn the trees protecting the Elves. Haldir and his party were driven back, and slowly surrounded by orcs. 

Orophin gave a shout, Haldir realised with dismay that his brother had no arrows left, and as he reached back to his quiver he discovered he too had run out. All around him, the Elves under his command fired their last arrows. They had depleted the number of orcs, but not made them fall back, as Haldir had hoped. As they stopped firing, the orcs below began to howl with glee. Haldir gave the order to retreat further into the forest, and the Elves started climbing nimbly through the trees, over the heads of the orcs below. However, their movement allowed the orcs to spot them, and their black arrows flew with more accuracy. Two march wardens cried out and fell from the branches into the crowd below, to the delight of the ravening orcs. Haldir turned to go down and help them, but Rúmil grabbed his arm.

"No Haldir!" Rúmil shouted. "There is nothing we can do for them!"

Haldir's answer was cut off by another cry. Orophin had been shot in the shoulder, and was desperately clinging to a bough with just his left arm. Frantically Haldir raced over to him, not even attempting to conceal himself from the orcs' view, but fortunately reached his brother without being hit. Haldir dragged his brother back onto the limb and quickly examined the wound. Orophin hissed in pain. 

"Orophin, I mean to hold the orcs here. I will not let them go any further into Lórien, if I can help it! You must travel quickly to Caras Galadhon. Tell Lord Celeborn or Lady Galadriel that Lórien has been invaded by orcs from Moria and get help!"

"I am not hurt so much I cannot fight!"

"Nay brother." Haldir shook his head. "You cannot fight properly left-handed, and in any case, our blades are designed to be used with two hands. Do not argue! Go now, we will cover your retreat!"

"Yes Captain."

Those two words told Haldir that Orophin obeyed only because that was his duty. Orophin leapt through the trees with great speed despite his injury. Meanwhile Haldir once more shouted his orders to the march wardens. At once they drew their long Elven-blades and dropped from the trees. Taken by surprise, the orcs ran back a little way, enough to allow the Elves to form a defensive line. Snarling in anger, the orcs charged, but Haldir and his party stood firm and many goblins met their end on those sharp blades. For a long while the Elves managed to hold the orcs back, their swords whirring about so fast they were impossible to see. Haldir and Rúmil fought side by side, covering each other as best they could; Haldir was determined not to allow his other brother to come to harm. 

But despite their best efforts, they were driven slowly back, right to the bank of the Nimrodel. They could not afford to cross it; they would be easy targets as they waded through the rushing waters. Haldir and the others were tiring; several of the wardens had slight injuries that were slowing them down. All hope was fading, when suddenly a horn blew in the forest nearby. A volley of arrows flew over Haldir's head and struck the leading orcs. Along the bank of the Nimrodel came a host of the Galadhrim, swords drawn, led by Lord Celeborn. Orophin's message had been heeded. Soon the tide turned, and the orcs were driven back through the forest. Several of them perished in the fires they had started, though more than one hundred made it out of Lothlórien. Unseen by the Lórien Elves they headed not west, to the Misty Mountains, but east into Mirkwood, called by the dark power to Dol Guldur.

Author's note.

1: "Orcs!"

2: "Release arrows!" 

- Please Read and Review!!


	2. Drums in the Deep

**Disclaimer:** The characters, settings, places and languages used in this work are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Notes:** ***SPOILERS*** - Do NOT read if you don't want to know what happens at the end of the Return of the King. 

Based on canon (i.e. book-verse, not movie-verse. The Elves were not at Helm's Deep in the book – this is why.) 

Originally written for the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge. Huge thanks to Kissaki and everyone else at www.haldir-lives.org.

**Chapter II**

Haldir jogged swiftly over the rocky ground, heading up towards the Dimrill Stair. He had volunteered to lead this scouting mission, and now he led four other Elves towards the Misty Mountains, less than a day's march from Lothlórien. Since Gandalf had reported the destruction of the Bridge of Khazad-dûm, Galadriel had realised the Moria orcs must be using a different entrance to get in and out of the Mines. 

The trouble is, never having been in Moria myself, I have no idea where to look for the usual door, let alone another one, thought Haldir. 

The other Elves in the party were no more knowledgeable. Celeborn had offered to come himself, as he had travelled through the Mines in ages past, but Haldir had refused to allow his lord to make such a dangerous journey, and in any case Celeborn was needed in Lórien. Heavy rain had put out the fires along the northern border, and by the power of Nenya Galadriel had already begun to heal the wood, but Haldir's heart bled at the thought of the blackened trees and barren ground. His anger at the orcs hidden in the mountains grew, and he ran on with renewed vigour. They needed to locate where the orcs were coming from, and find a way to block the entrance, at least temporarily. It was enough to have Dol Guldur to worry about, let alone these nasty little goblins as well.

Nearby, one of the Elves gave a quiet call. It was daytime, so there was little chance of the orcs coming out and attacking them, but they still needed to be careful. Haldir stared at the rock face that his companion was pointing to, and his sharp elven-eyes soon spotted the small crevice. They closed in on the cliff face, surrounding the crack. It certainly looked like it went a long way into the mountainside, but it was too dark to be sure.

"One of us will have to go in and take a look." Haldir said.

The scouting party looked at their leader. Elves as a rule intensely dislike caves, and none of them were very willing to venture into that small fissure. Haldir knew why they hesitated, truth be told he didn't want to go in there alone either.

"We will take a torch, of course." Haldir smiled. "Though the orcs might see the light, it will do us no good to go in there if we cannot see."

The other Elves noticed his use of the word 'we', and one of them stepped forward.

"I will go with you, Haldir. Let us see how far this cave goes."

"Thank you, Rhimdir. I will carry the torch and my sword. If you ready an arrow on your bowstring, then we should be guarded against an attack. The rest of you prepare to kill any that may pursue us out of here."

The Elves did as Haldir ordered, and Haldir led the way into the crevice, crouching a little to begin with, as it was so small a hole. Soon though, it opened out enough for Haldir and Rhimdir to walk side by side. Silently they went, careful not to make any sound that may echo down the passage. They did not want to announce their presence to the orcs inside. Suddenly Haldir stopped, looking around uneasily. A second later Rhimdir understood what had alarmed Haldir as he felt tremors surge through the rock walls around them. They stopped quickly, but it was a few minutes before either Elf ventured to say anything.

"Do you think there will be any more tremors like that, Haldir?"

"I do not know Rhimdir. It is not unheard of in these parts to have earth tremors, but am I just wondering if the recent movements of the Balrog might have made the mountain unsafe."

"Maybe we should go back. Haldir?"

Haldir was sorely tempted to agree to this. He was more terrified than he cared to admit by the thought of being buried in this hole, which was too small and too dark for his liking. For a wild moment, he imagined just turning and running outside, into the wonderful fresh air and wide-open space on the mountainside. The others would understand, they'd have felt the tremors, and were probably worried about them. But– 

"We cannot. We have not yet found out how far this tunnel leads, and if it is the one being used by the orcs. Go back if you wish, but I must carry on." 

"Nay Captain, if you are going ahead then I will follow you."

Haldir silently sighed in relief; his offer for Rhimdir to go back was made out of courtesy, but Haldir in truth had no wish to be left alone in this dark place. They carried on, and soon the crevice opened out into a small chamber. The torch illuminated pillars carved with dwarf-runes, proving that they had in fact entered Moria, not just a random cave. Haldir noted that some of the rubble on the floor looked recently fallen, and that the holes knocked into the sides of the chamber looked newly made also. 

The orcs have only just started using this exit, after the destruction of the Bridge, Haldir guessed.

"Captain Haldir, look!"

Rhimdir held up a black arrow, clearly made by orcs. But Haldir was more concerned with how loud he had shouted. He knew it probably seemed louder than it really was, but as it echoed around the chamber he dreaded being discovered. And he was right to dread: from below there came a terrible, ominous sound, drumbeats hammering deep, seeming to come from the rock itself. _Doom-boom-doom_. The Fellowship had reported hearing the same sounds before they were attacked, and Haldir had no wish to be caught like they had. Grabbing Rhimdir he ran towards the exit. 

They were too late. Orcs came pouring into the chamber, and quickly gave chase to the fleeing Elves. The passage thinned, and they had to run in single file. Haldir was in front; Rhimdir had paused to fire an arrow back down the passage, more to discourage their pursuers than in any real hope of hitting one of them. Haldir looked frantically for a flash of daylight that would signal the end of this horrible passageway, when Rhimdir shouted to him from behind. It took Haldir a second to realise what Rhimdir had said, but from the sound of receding footsteps he understood; the orcs had given up the chase. In fact, they were running away. 

Haldir and Rhimdir stopped running, confused. Then Rhimdir's eyes opened wide in fright.

"It's happening again!" Rhimdir cried.

"RUN!"

Haldir and Rhimdir ran, going even faster than before, trying to outrun the tremors that coursed through the rock. As they rounded a corner Haldir spotted the end of the tunnel, and saw the other three Elves stood there, bows held at the ready. But, even as he ran, now just yards away from the end, Haldir saw the ceiling of the crevice begin to give way. Desperately he cried out a warning to Rhimdir, and almost dove for the exit, but it was too late. A rock struck Haldir on the shoulder and drove him to the ground. He dropped the torch and shielded his head, panicked thoughts running through his mind. He heard Rhimdir cry out, heard the Elves outside calling to him, heard the terrible noise of boulders falling to the ground around him, on him, he realised he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe! Haldir's last conscious thought was for Lórien, and with immense sadness he believed that he would never again walk under the mallorn-trees in Spring. Then darkness took him. 

Author's note: Please remember to Read & Review! All reviews are deeply appreciated.


	3. After the Fall

**Disclaimer:** The characters, settings, places and languages used in this work are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Notes:** ***SPOILERS*** - Do NOT read if you don't want to know what happens at the end of the Return of the King. 

Based on canon (i.e. book-verse, not movie-verse. The Elves were not at Helm's Deep in the book – this is why.) 

Originally written for the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge. Huge thanks to Kissaki and everyone else at www.haldir-lives.org.

**Chapter III**

"Captain?" "Captain Haldir!" 

Haldir's head swam. He tried opening his eyes, but a blinding light forced him to close them again. He moaned, trying to recall what had happened. Then he remembered – 

"Rhimdir!"  
Haldir opened his eyes and sat up, shocking the Elves crouched over him. They rushed to support him as Haldir as he cried out in pain and slumped back.

"Do not move Captain! You have taken serious hurt. Please stay still."

Haldir was in no condition to argue, as he fought to stay conscious. His shoulder ached, his ribs hurt him when he moved, but it was his head that was by far the worst: it was throbbing terribly, and he knew that he certainly had a concussion. Blinking hard, he managed to fight off the worst of the pain, and stay conscious, but he was not looking forward to the long walk home. Looking at his companions, he saw what he had feared: Rhimdir was not with them.

"Rhimdir, where is he?" Haldir gasped. "Is he hurt?"

The Elves looked at their captain sadly, silently confirming what Haldir had dreaded. Looking to his right, Haldir saw poor Rhimdir's motionless body, his clothes dusty and bloody. Haldir shut his eyes, not wanting to acknowledge that the Elf who had bravely followed him into the dark was dead. But Rhimdir had indeed paid a great price for his yell in the chamber. 

Slowly Haldir got to his feet, supported to some extent by one of his companions. His head exploded with fresh pain, and he almost collapsed, but the Elf held him upright, and the pain in his head subsided until it was bearable. Looking at the crevice, he saw where the Elves had dug Rhimdir and himself out, and that the tunnel was completely blocked. 

At least the orcs won't be getting out of Moria again in a hurry, Haldir thought grimly to himself. But such thoughts hardly comforted him for the loss of one of the party. 

Haldir signalled that he could walk by himself, and ordered two of the Elves to carry Rhimdir's body. They travelled much slower now: it was well past nightfall when they reached the northern borders of Lothlórien. A call like that of a bird came from the trees, and Haldir smiled in recognition: it was his brother, Rúmil, who he had left in charge of the watch there. He whistled softly in reply. 

Rúmil leapt from the tree he had been waiting in and quickly walked to greet his brother.

"We expected you back hours ago Haldir," said Rúmil. "What happened?"

"We found the tunnel the orcs were using to get out of Moria." Haldir replied. "Rhimdir and I were coming out of it when an earth tremor caused the roof to collapse. We were both caught in the cave-in. Rhimdir… didn't survive."

Rúmil bowed his head in sorrow, but for the moment he was more concerned for his older brother.

"And you? You look terrible."

Haldir swallowed his retort, and instead shook his head.

"I'm fine. I must get to Caras Galadhon quickly to give my account."

"Haldir, why do you not rest for a while?" Rúmil pleaded. "One of the others can report your findings to the Lady. You can continue in the morning when you are stronger."

Haldir could not bear the thought of another reporting back instead of him. He had been proud to lead the task, and was determined to report the news, both good and bad, to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn himself. Giving Rúmil a stern look that warned him to drop the subject, he motioned the others to follow him, bringing Rhimdir's body with them. Rúmil watched them go, shaking his head at his brother's stubbornness. 

*                 *                 *

Haldir sighed as he sat down heavily on his bed. Lady Galadriel had insisted that he see a healer, and so his ribs were tightly bound, his shoulder had been set, and a healing salve placed on his head where a rock had struck him. Rhimdir had been buried near Cerin Amroth, where the _elanor_ and _niphredil _flowers could cover his grave. 

As the entrance to Moria had been blocked, Lord Celeborn had recalled most of the Elves from the northern borders and set them to watch the eastern edge of the forest. Rúmil had gone with them. Lord Celeborn had told Haldir to take command of the eastern watch when he was sufficiently recovered, but Haldir was plagued by more than his injuries. During his command, Lórien had been invaded and the northern border burned, Orophin had been injured, and three Elves, including Rhimdir, had lost their lives. He had begun to doubt his abilities as a warrior and a Captain of the Galadhrim. 

"Still brooding?"

Haldir jumped as Orophin entered his room. Haldir shared a _talan_ with his two younger brothers, in a tall mallorn-tree in Caras Galadhon. Though he prized moments of solitude, and would never admit to feeling lonely, Haldir hated the idea of living alone. In these dark times he found the close presence of his family both a comfort and a welcome distraction. Usually, anyway.

"I wasn't 'brooding', Orophin. Merely thinking." Haldir said patiently.

"Looked like brooding to me." Orophin replied. 

Orophin sat next to his brother, trying not to let his concern show on his face. He knew Haldir hated the thought of being worried over by his younger brothers. 

"They're waiting for you on the eastern border, Haldir. I was just about to leave for there myself. Care to join me?"

Haldir did not answer, nor would he meet Orophin's eyes. 

"Haldir? Brother, please tell me what the matter is?"

Haldir leapt up and tried to leave, but Orophin grabbed his arm and pushed him back so that he landed on his bed. Haldir's icy glare would have frozen a Balrog, but for once Orophin was not to be intimidated. 

"What is the matter with you? If your injuries are still so painful that you cannot fight, then why don't you see that healer again?"

"That's not the problem," said Haldir stiffly.

"Then what?!"

"Me."

Haldir had spoken so abruptly and so softly that, even with his sharp elven hearing, Orophin had barely heard him. The young Elf sat down next to Haldir, and laid a hand on his brother's arm. 

"I don't understand Haldir. What's the problem?"

"The problem is me." Haldir bowed his head, and closed his eyes to stop the tears. "It was my fault that Lórien was harmed. I'm responsible for the deaths of the march wardens. It was my fault Rhimdir got caught in that cave-in. And it was my fault you got hurt!"

Orophin was speechless; he'd had no idea his brother had counted himself to blame for all these things. Momentarily lost for words, he put his arm around Haldir's shoulder, and when his brother didn't shrug it off, he pulled Haldir into a strong embrace. After a moment, Orophin sat back and looked his brother in the eye. 

"You may be a Captain of the Galadhrim, Haldir, but you were not responsible for any of those things. You did all you could to prevent those orcs getting into Lórien. The wood will heal: the Lady will take care of that. Those march wardens died in battle, with great honour to their names, but it could just have easily been us. You could not possibly have prevented my wound, and your quick actions saved my life. As for Rhimdir, he volunteered to go with you into the caves, and you could not have foreseen the consequences. Was that everything?!"

Orophin intended this last exclamation to cheer Haldir up, and was rewarded with a slight grin. Orophin smiled, hoping that his brother's spirits would lift. 

"It's bad enough that the Shadow outside grows, Haldir. Don't darken your soul with false guilt." 

Haldir smiled properly at that, and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"You didn't tell me it was so late, Orophin. Rúmil will be thinking that we have gotten lost, or gone to the northern border by mistake! Shall we go? But I'm afraid you may regret your words, which have done much for my confidence, for now you shall have to put up with me as your captain once more."

Orophin made a face, and Haldir burst out laughing. They walked out of the _talan_ together, side by side. 

Author's note: Please remember to Read & Review, and I'll remember to update it!!


	4. The Second Assault

**Chapter IV**

Haldir could feel his muscles tense as dusk fell in the forest. It grew dark very quickly, the sun had been hidden behind thick cloud all day, and now a heavy, drenching rain had begun to fall. The twilight cast pitch-black shadows on the ground underneath the trees. A way off outside the eastern edge of the forest, Anduin surged speedily past, heading south in a hurry. Haldir thought of what had become of the Fellowship, whom he had last seen being carried downstream by the strong current, in Elven-boats given to them by Lord Celeborn. Reports from the South had been sketchy; a great battle in Rohan had been mentioned, and trouble was brewing on Gondor's borders. Of the Ringbearer no report had been received in Lothlórien. Yet Lady Galadriel still seemed to hold out hope for him, and while she bore Nenya and used her Mirror she could hope to be better informed than most of Frodo's current condition. 

At least the Ring still evades Sauron's grasp, or all would have come to Darkness already, thought Haldir. But even without the One Ring Sauron's power grew. How long could they hope to hold out against him?

Even as Haldir considered this, a warning call came from a tree near him. Even through the rain Haldir could hear a great many tramping footsteps on the other side of the River. Loud splashes signalled that a force of some numbers was crossing Anduin. Rúmil clambered through the tree to Haldir's side.

"What is it?" Haldir demanded. 

"A force from Dol Guldur," replied Rúmil. "Our forward scouts report that there are at least two thousand of them. Some of the smaller ones seem to be those who escaped from the last assault, goblins from Moria."

"So few?" Haldir muttered. "Surely Dol Guldur has a greater host than two thousand orcs? Are there no Wargs with them?"

"No brother. Do not look so disappointed!"

Haldir grinned, but he was concerned that the Dark Lord had either held back the greater part of his force, or was attacking some other region as well. His thoughts turned briefly to King Thranduil in Northern Mirkwood, and to the horrifying possibility that perhaps Rivendell itself was under attack, when Rúmil brought his thoughts back to the here and now.

"What are your orders, Haldir? With this rain they will not be able to damage the trees with fire. Shall we pull back into the forest and ambush them?"

"No!" Haldir exclaimed. "I will not allow them to set one foot inside the Golden Wood, not this time. We have enough archers to hold them at the boundary. Send word to Caras Galadhon, tell my Lord and Lady that we are under attack, and ask for more of the Galadhrim to be sent to the eastern border. By the time they return we may be glad of the reinforcements."

Rúmil looked doubtful, but he knew better than to question Haldir's orders. He chose a young Elf who was an inexperienced warrior to take Haldir's message to Caras Galadhon, and then took up his position on his brother's right-hand side. Orophin was on Rúmil's other side. Rúmil suspected Orophin was trying to prevent Haldir being too over-protective of him during the battle, something which neither Elf could afford to let happen. Rúmil silently wished Orophin luck; he had been trying for hundreds of years to get Haldir to stop worrying about him, but the elder brother seemed determined to fill the gap left after the tragic deaths of their parents. 

Silently, without needing to be told, all the Elves along the eastern edge of Lórien drew an arrow from their quiver and notched it on their bows. The orcs ran up from the near bank of the Anduin, crude weapons in their hands, snarling in anticipation of the battle ahead. They swarmed towards the edge of the forest, like black, scampering overgrown ants. Haldir looked down the length of his white-fletched arrow and, as the orcs ran ever closer, he suddenly gave the order to fire. Immediately a shower of a hundred arrows cut into the crowd of orcs. They ran on nevertheless, but the Elves kept up the stream of arrows, and slowly, the orcs began to falter. This battle was not going the way they wanted; not one of them had yet reached the woods, where the trees would give them cover. The Moria orcs had reported to those in Dol Guldur how weak the defences on the edge of Lothlórien were, but now they were come up against a large number of the Galadhrim, and the circumstances were very different. The Elves had been taken by surprise before, now they had lain in wait. The orcs had lost over half their number when those at the front tried to turn back and run. Several large uruks in the lines behind them pushed them back, and fighting broke out between the lines as the foremost orcs tried to retreat. 

Haldir saw that the orcs were distracted, and took his opportunity. He gave the order for the Elves to leave the trees and charge the orcs' lines with blades drawn. A few Elves remained behind to cover their descent, keeping up the barrage of arrows. The greater part of the Galadhrim assembled on the ground, hidden from the orcs by the thick rain. Haldir gave his final instructions before the charge.

"Kill all you can! Remember, those that are merely driven away will return! CHARGE!"

The Elves of Lórien rushed into the orcs' lines; their keen blades cutting many down before they could even raise their weapons in defence. A few of the Elves fell, but many, many more orcs were killed, and those that remained were thoroughly discouraged by the Elves' attack. More and more of the smaller goblins began to run before the Elves' sortie. Some of the larger orcs and uruks, however, were not so easily dismayed. Rúmil found himself caught in a group of these vicious beasts, and it was difficult for him to hold them off. Haldir saw his brother's plight, but the battle had driven him away from Rúmil and Orophin, and all he could do was watch in horror as a huge uruk raised an axe and prepared to bring it down onto his brother's back. 

"NOOOOO!"

Haldir's cry went unheeded. The uruk swung the axe down. At the last minute it was intercepted by an elven sword, wielded by Orophin. Orophin slayed the uruk before Rúmil even knew of the danger. Haldir breathed a sigh of relief, and then had to fend off three orcs who had thought they could take advantage of his distraction. 

Soon all of the orcs were running for the River. Haldir ordered a pursuit, despite the risk of an ambush, determined to prevent large numbers of them returning and joining a future attack. Many orcs were shot as they tried to cross the River. As the last, few fortunate orcs disappeared into the dark on the far side of the Anduin, chased by Elven-arrows, Haldir ordered the Galadhrim to withdraw back to the borders of Lórien. They were met there by the reinforcements, who Haldir ordered to take over the watch, so that his exhausted warriors could return to Caras Galadhon and rest. 

Theirs had been a spectacular effort, well deserved of song and tale. Celeborn had kept the majority of the Galadhrim in the city, expecting an overwhelming assault that would push through the border defences. His reinforcements had been reluctantly sent, and were not so many as Haldir would have wished for if his company had been in difficulties. But in the end, they had not been needed, for the Elves under Haldir had swept the orcs from the border of Lothlórien, though there had been many casualties. They returned to Caras Galadhon to a hero's welcome. 

*                      *                      *

Haldir stood before Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel in their _talan_ in Caras Galadhon. They praised him greatly for leading the second defence of their realm. Lady Galadriel presented her captain with magnificent Elven-armour that shone in the white lamplight, and a crimson cloak that she herself clasped at his shoulder with a silver brooch. But even as the Elves of Lórien celebrated, Galadriel warned that all the world was in great peril, and that the Golden Wood had not seen the last of the Shadow from Dol Guldur. 


	5. Youth and Immortality

**Disclaimer:** The characters, settings, places and languages used in this work are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Notes:** ***SPOILERS*** - Do NOT read if you don't want to know what happens at the end of the Return of the King. 

Based on canon (i.e. book-verse, not movie-verse. The Elves were not at Helm's Deep in the book – this is why.) 

Originally written for the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge. Huge thanks to Kissaki and everyone else at www.haldir-lives.org (now www.galadhrim.net).

Thank you for reviewing my story Wife to the 2nd Marshall of the Mark. I'm glad you like it, and I'll try to keep updating it regularly from now on! To anyone else reading this, all reviews are welcome!

**Chapter V**

"No, no! You must draw the arrow all the way back on the string, no matter how quickly you wish to fire! Speed will come in time. Accuracy and power must come first!"

Haldir took the bow from the young Elf, and taking careful aim, he slowly drew back the bowstring and let the arrow fly, hitting the small target set a hundred paces away dead in the centre. 

"But surely, Captain Haldir, you must strive to fire as quickly as possible?"

"It does no good to fire with speed if you do not hit anything." Haldir replied. "And if you do not pull back the arrow fully in the string, it will not hit with enough power to penetrate the enemies' armour."

Haldir handed the bow back to the youth and stepped back, letting him have some room to continue practising. This time the Elfling drew back the bowstring as far as possible, and the arrow flew powerfully fast. He hit the target a little high, but Haldir was satisfied. He was the last of the group to master archery, and it was time for his students to hone their skills with the blade. He had just finished going through some more difficult strokes when his brothers arrived. 

They too had been teaching some young Elves the skills they would need in battle. Under normal circumstances the Elves they were teaching would never be expected to participate in a war, but the previous two assaults had somewhat depleted the numbers of the Galadhrim. Many experienced warriors had fallen under the trees, others had sustained injuries that would prevent them fighting in the near future. It now fell to the younger Elves to fill the gap. Haldir shook his head as he surveyed his group: many of them had not yet come of age. For too few seasons had they walked among the trees of Lórien, under Elbereth's stars, and he regretted that their blood might be spilt in the defence of the Wood. 

Alas that we cannot live quietly and unhindered in our home, thought Haldir. 

"Have I not told you before not to brood, Haldir!" Orophin joked.

"Nay brother," Rúmil said before Haldir could respond. "He was merely worried about how best to keep his new cloak free of black orc-blood should he be called upon to lead us into battle once more!"

Haldir smirked at his brothers, pleased to be distracted from his depressing thoughts, annoyed at being teased in front of a group of highly impressionable young Elflings. He was determined not to be drawn into an argument, and so turned back to his students. But his brothers were not so easily put off. 

"I'm surprised that you're not spending more time improving your own sword-fighting skills, Haldir!" Rúmil taunted. "I'd be glad to spend some time teaching all that I know!"

Haldir glared at Rúmil, torn between rebuking him and ignoring the jibe. Orophin, however, felt it necessary to defend his oldest brother.

"Well that should prove to be a short lesson Rúmil! After all, it was you who was nearly killed in close quarters fighting in the last assault!"

Orophin would have done better if he'd stayed silent, as this comment hit home harder than anything Rúmil might have said. Haldir had felt terrible that he had not been there to save Rúmil, as he ought. He looked up sharply at his youngest brother, who suddenly realised that he shouldn't have brought that up. Orophin and Rúmil both tried to say something to ease the situation, but it was too late. Haldir strode off, head bowed, not caring what the other Elves thought. He disappeared between the mallorn-trees before his brothers could see where he had gone. 

*                 *                 *

Haldir wandered around Caras Galadhon, avoiding other Elves as they went about their business. Most were too pre-occupied to notice him as they passed. He had tried hard not to dwell on his brother's close brush with death, trying instead to remember that his brothers were both expert warriors, fully prepared to face death in battle. 

By the Valar, they're thousands of years old! And I've got too many other duties to be burdened with their fates, he told himself. 

Haldir leaned against a mallorn, feeling the cool, textured bark with his palm. The captain was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the leaves on the ground rustling, heralding the arrival of another. 

"Now is not a good time to be seeking solitude, Haldir."

Haldir visibly jumped. Blushing, he bowed to the Lady of the Wood. She smiled at him, trying not to show how amused she was at his embarrassment at being surprised. She stepped over and cupped her hand under his chin, gently directing him to look her in the eye.

"We cannot stop the Shadow from growing outside the Wood, Haldir." Galadriel said quietly. "But we can fight against it out there, and we can stop it from growing inside our hearts. If we lose hope, we lose the fight, Haldir. I suspect you have already begun to doubt that we can win."

"Was it not you, my Lady, who called our battle against Evil the 'long defeat'?" Haldir asked.

Galadriel smiled sadly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. 

"Yes. I said that, and it is true. Whatever happens, the time of the Elves is over. Even if we win this war, I will not be able to prevent the Golden Wood from fading. If the One Ring is destroyed, the Three will fail, and Lothlórien will become a shadow of its former self, even if the Enemy is defeated. If we win this war, I shall sail West at the first opportunity, taking all those Elves with me who do not wish to see their home wither away."

Haldir fought back tears, as his Lady confirmed what he had feared ever since the Fellowship had passed through Lórien. He had felt the Evil emanating from Frodo's burden. He had seen the effect it had had on Lady Galadriel. He now understood how devastated she had been when she successfully fought the temptation to take the Ring from Frodo. She had saved herself from a terrible fate, but also lost the Elves their last chance to preserve Middle-earth the way they had kept it for thousands of years. Haldir thought of his words to the hobbit Meriadoc as he guided the Fellowship to Caras Galadhon.

" 'Alas for Lothlórien that I love! It would be a poor life in a land where no mallorn grew. But if there are mallorn-trees beyond the Great Sea, none have reported it.' "3

Lady Galadriel stared at Haldir, and he had the feeling that she knew what his words had been, almost as if she had heard them herself. The Lady held out her hand to him. 

"Come Haldir. Follow me."

Confused, Haldir followed Galadriel through the forest. They reached a secluded glade, and she led him down a flight of stone steps to a small garden, where clear spring water cascaded down a little fountain into a pool. Haldir looked around in wonder. Though all the Elves of Lórien knew about this place, never before had he come to it; he had never been brought here, and would never have presumed to come unbidden. But now he stood before the Mirror of Galadriel, entranced, watching the Lady carefully pour water from a silver chalice into the Mirror without spilling a single drop. 

"Will you look into the Mirror, Haldir? I cannot guarantee that what you see will bring you peace of mind, or hope. But perhaps you have little of either to lose."

Haldir stared at the Mirror, at the stars reflected on its glassy surface, and found himself inexorably drawn to it. Stepping up to the plinth, he gazed into its depths. After a moment in which he thought nothing would happen, the water in the Mirror seemed to swirl. Then he realised it wasn't the water in the Mirror swirling, but a vision of the Sea, an image of surging waves crashing on a far-off shore. Just how far off was revealed a moment later: the coast was revealed in all its glory. A wondrous, all-embracing light seemed to shine from the sky, the sand, and the buildings, which were unmistakably of Elvish design. The Mirror had chosen to show him the last thing he had expected to see, the Undying Lands, the Elvenhome. He gasped as the vision took him inland, away from the Sea, to a glade where tall elegant trees were lit with countless silver lamps.

"Mallorn-trees."

The whisper had barely left Haldir's lips when the vision ended. Awed, astonished and speechless, the Elf stared at Galadriel, silently asking her to tell him that the vision was true, and not merely a false hope. She smiled at him, and spoke in hushed, reverent tones.

"Yes Haldir. Though Lórien may fade, there is beauty in this world that is beyond the reach of Dark Lords like Sauron. It will exist there until the very End of Days, and of all the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, it is the right of Elves alone to dwell there, with the Valar. Elves who do not live to sail there, who perish in Middle-earth, go to the Halls of Mandos on the far western coast of the Undying Lands, and in time are reborn in that timeless land. Elves are truly immortal and we cannot be separated long from those we love."

Haldir, still bent over the Mirror in the vain hope of catching another glimpse of that glorious land, stood tall and looked at Galadriel, with certainty in his eyes. 

"My Lady, it is my place to defend my home, to fight in this war, to the death if necessary. But if I survive to see Good prevail, I wish you may let me sail with you to the Undying Lands when you go."

Lady Galadriel smiled and nodded at him. Somehow understanding that no further words were necessary, Haldir bowed low and fairly bounded up the steps, striding purposefully through the wood. He felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders, and another weight, no less heavy, but easier to bear, had been placed on them instead. He knew now what he could and could not do. He could carry the burden of command and lead the defence of Lothlórien against the forces of darkness. He could fight to the best of his ability, and if need be, lay down his life for his home and his kindred. 

But he could not protect brothers who had long been old enough and capable enough to engage in combat. He could not shield every tree in the forest from every orc of Dol Guldur. And he could not stop Lothlórien from withering like a Man in old age. Nor would he try. 

Haldir would face his fate, and let others do the same, to whatever end.  

Author's note

3: The Lord of the Rings (one volume 2001 edition): pg 340, 'Lothlórien'.


	6. The Last Battle Begins

**Disclaimer:** The characters, settings, places and languages used in this work are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Notes:** ***SPOILERS*** - Do NOT read if you don't want to know what happens at the end of the Return of the King. 

Based on canon (i.e. book-verse, not movie-verse. The Elves were not at Helm's Deep in the book – this is why.) 

Originally written for the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge. Huge thanks to Kissaki and everyone else at www.haldir-lives.org (now www.galadhrim.net).

**Chapter VI**

Haldir shifted uncomfortably, his red cloak blowing a little in the breeze. Though no one had spoken, every Elf on the eastern borders, and likely in the whole of Lórien, knew something was dreadfully wrong. Haldir let his gaze fall upon the next tree, where Orophin had concealed himself. His youngest brother was staring into the dark, trying to spot any sign of movement. All along the border, march wardens of the Galadhrim were attempting to spot any sign of an impending attack. The fact that they could see little was only a part of what was worrying them. 

Dawn had not come. The Shadow had taken shape. 

In the last hours of the night, the Elves had begun to feel relieved, certain that the orcs of Dol Guldur would not attack in daylight. But the Enemy had outsmarted them by contriving for its forces a starless night. The orcs would assuredly assail Lórien now, while it lasted. 

A low black cloud had enveloped the land, hiding the Sun. It had come from Mordor, and the Elves did not doubt that it heralded the unleashing of Sauron's might. All across the land, in scores of cities and realms, the Free Peoples of Middle-earth prepared to do battle against the Darkness. Lord Celeborn, fearing this time the attack would bring the full strength of Dol Guldur down upon Lórien, had ordered all of the Galadhrim to wear Elven-armour. Haldir proudly wore the armour that Galadriel had given him.

Haldir's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of three Elves running towards the forest as fast as they were able. They were three of the five scouts Haldir had sent to the near bank of the Anduin almost an hour ago. They swiftly climbed into the trees where the march wardens were situated. One of them clambered onto the limb next to Haldir's and in a near panic told him the news.

"Captain, a massive column of orcs is crossing the Anduin! And worse – they bring wargs and trolls bearing siege weapons! Doubtless they mean to assail Caras Galadhon itself!"

Just then a messenger from Caras Galadhon climbed up next to Haldir and announced himself. 

"Captain Haldir, Lord Celeborn wishes you to withdraw all your forces into the city. He says we cannot hope that this force will be held at the border."

Haldir did not ask how Celeborn knew of the size of the army about to attack Lórien: he knew that Galadriel had her own ways of finding such things out. But he ignored the messenger for now, and instead turned to the scout.

"How many orcs, wargs and trolls?" Haldir asked.

"Many thousands of orcs, Captain, at least thirty wargs, and I saw around ten large mountain trolls."

"Captain, you must withdraw now!" Celeborn's messenger could hardly believe Haldir's hesitation to follow orders and withdraw. 

Haldir turned to the messenger as they were joined by Rúmil and Orophin. Rúmil looked at his brother, confused.

"What are our orders, Haldir?" Rúmil asked. "The army will be upon us at any moment. If Lord Celeborn wishes us to retreat and reinforce Caras Galadhon, we should leave before they arrive."

Haldir shook his head. "No, Rúmil. I would be a poor Captain indeed if I let a force in possession of siege weapons within sight of Caras Galadhon. We may not be able to stop all of the orcs. But we must try to eliminate the wargs and trolls. Without siege weapons they will not be able to penetrate Caras Galadhon."

I hope, he added silently to himself. But even as his brothers, and Celeborn's messenger, argued against his reasoning, the lookouts cried out in warning. The enemy was in sight!

Immediately Haldir made up his mind. In a clear voice he sent his order ringing through the forest. 

"Hear me Galadhrim! The main part of our defence is to withdraw to Caras Galadhon, under the leadership of Rúmil and Orophin. But I want fifty volunteers to make a stand with me here on the border, and see if we can't lessen their numbers! Who will fight alongside me!"

Immediately a number of Elves rushed to the branches near Haldir. The first fifty to arrive were permitted to stay, those who came after were sent to Caras Galadhon with the others. Rúmil and Orophin did their best to persuade Haldir to draw back with them, but he was immovable, and with swift farewells they parted. 

As the enemy drew closer, the fifty who had remained with Haldir readied their bows. When the wargs came bounding up to the edge of the forest, they notched their arrows; and once the great, snarling beasts had come close enough for the Elves to see the whites of their eyes they fired. Long darts with white feathers fletched upon them poured down from the trees of Lórien, but this time instead of orcs, thirty wargs of Rhovanion fell to the ground, pierced through the head or heart. Several of them twitched or howled: not dead, they were no longer a threat, and the Elves had plenty of other enemies to deal with before worrying about finishing them off. 

Haldir involuntarily gasped as the army of orcs came into sight. Never had he expected to see such a number of them. Some of the orcs rushed into the forest, and were swiftly cut down by the sharp Elven-arrows, but unexpectedly Haldir ordered the Elves to stop firing at the orcs entering the forest. He was more concerned about the trolls, now slowly coming into view, carrying long ladders and strong rams. These could do great damage to Caras Galadhon if they were allowed near that fortress, and were Haldir's main target. 

"There! The trolls! Bring them down! Kill them!" Haldir shouted.

The Elves fired again and again at the trolls. The scout had reported their numbers accurately: there were ten of the massive creatures. Slow-moving, dumb, and larger than cave-trolls, they possessed thick hides, and were almost impossible to kill with arrows, except with a lucky hit in the mouth or eye. Many shafts stuck in them, and some even bounced off their thick skins, yet they kept advancing. But Haldir did not give up. He shouted encouragement to his comrades; though it was difficult to see well in the dark, he was confident that their sharp Elven-eyes and experienced aim would be able to fell the trolls. As they came within ten paces of the trees, first one, and then another troll stumbled. Another was shot through the eye and brought down, and Haldir's heart leapt with hope. One by one the trolls fell, brought down by skilful, or lucky shots, or by the sheer persistence of the fifty Elven archers. 

But their success had been hard-won. All fifty now had quivers that were nearly spent; they had perhaps a hundred arrows between them. And with these they faced an army of thousands of orcs! They had their Elven swords, but they would have to leave the safety of the trees to use them, and descending into that swarming mass would have been suicide. They had focused on killing the trolls, but this had enabled most of the orcs to bypass them and carry on into the Wood, towards Caras Galadhon. Others encircled the Elves' position on the border, hacking away at the trees with axes and scimitars. Some orcs lit fires, trying to burn the trees around the Elves and force them down. Firing their last arrows at the orcs below, Haldir knew that it was only a matter of time before his small contingent was overwhelmed, and that their only chance lay in escaping to one of a dozen stores of weapons hidden deeper in the forest, but escaping anywhere seemed impossible. The other Elves closed in around Haldir, the fires cornering them. As Haldir drew his blade, ready for a last stand against the orcs on the eastern border of Lothlórien, his thoughts were drawn to Rúmil and Orophin. 

I only hope they are faring better in Caras Galadhon. Elbereth protect my brothers!

Please Read & Review!


	7. The Defences are Breached

**Disclaimer:** The characters, settings, places and languages used in this work are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Notes:** **Spoilers **for Return of the King – but if you haven't seen that film by now, why are you reading this?! Get down to the cinema now!!

Mostly based on canon: the Elves didn't go to Helm's Deep in the books, here's what they were doing instead.

Originally written for the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge. Huge thanks to Kissaki and everyone else at www.haldir-lives.org (now www.galadhrim.net).

Thanks to the people who have reviewed this story, more reviews are always appreciated!

**Chapter VII**

In Caras Galadhon, preparations for the defence of the fortress were almost complete. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had positioned most of the Elves who had experience in handling weapons in high flets just behind the green wall that surrounded the city. Others lined the main paths of the city, ready to ambush any orcs that might get inside the wall. Many young Elves were summoning all their courage to face their first battle. Like those on the borders, all of the Galadhrim in the city wore strong armour, and shining helms. Even Lady Galadriel wore a breastplate made of mithril. 

Celeborn, awaiting reinforcements from the eastern border, thought of the tactics that the orc army might try in order to break into his home. First they must run through the clearing that surrounds the city without being shot by one of many archers. Then they must either attempt to get through the deep water-filled fosse1 that encircles the wall, and then come up against the thick wall itself, or endeavour to cross the white bridge to get to the solid white gate that marks the only entrance into the stronghold. This was stoutly defended by some of the most experienced warriors among the Galadhrim. 

In the highest of the mallorns in the centre of the city, the female Elves and those too young to fight gathered, and sat in silence. They did not have the heart to sing, and spent their time fingering the blades they had been given for their protection. There too were the Elves who had been wounded in the previous two assaults. Lady Galadriel seemed to be everywhere, now giving uplifting words to the warriors, now reassuring the Elves sheltering in the heart of the city. Lord Celeborn stood near the gate, bow in hand, ready to do his part in the forth-coming battle. 

A horn sounded, blown by one of the Elves guarding the gate. Celeborn looked out over the wall to see a small host of Elves running across the clearing, led by Rúmil and Orophin. 

Where is Haldir? Celeborn frowned; the loss of one of the Captains of the Galadhrim would be a grave blow, especially coming even before the battle was begun in earnest. 

The gate swung open, allowing the march wardens to enter. Celeborn sought out Rúmil and Orophin. They saw their lord approach, and Rúmil told him of the situation on the eastern border.

"Captain Haldir, with fifty other Elves, has stayed on the edge of the forest, in an attempt to prevent the wargs and trolls from entering Lórien. But the majority of the orcs did not stay at the border, and are almost upon us."

Any reply Celeborn might have given was cut off as again a horn sounded, but it was an altogether harsher noise, not the fluty tones of an Elven horn. Quickly Celeborn directed the march wardens to take up positions in the flets near the gate, under the command of Rúmil and Orophin. As he climbed into his flet Celeborn was joined by his wife. 

"They entered the clearing on the eastern side, as we expected," she said, "and have already begun to assail the wall there. Many are working their way round to the southwest, to the Gate here. They will be here in a few minutes."

Celeborn nodded. Even as he did so, the first orcs appeared round to the side, running across the clearing, trying to find a way across the fosse. Arrows were fired from the tall mallorn trees, killing orcs in the clearing, those caught in the moat, and those trapped between the moat and the wall, where there was only enough room to admit two rows of orcs. Several orcs fired back with small, crudely made bows. Though their armour gave them some protection, a few of the Elves closest to the wall were wounded, and fell from their flets. Their cries egged the orcs on, and soon they were almost baying in anticipation. 

From his position near the entrance, Orophin cried out a warning: orcs had started battering against the white gate. Elves stationed nearby fired at a furious rate, killing most that tried to cross the bridge, but still too many made it across, and they started using their own bodies as a ram in an attempt to fell the gate. But it was well made, and not easily brought down. 

Frustrated that they could not gain entrance into the sanctuary, some of the orcs started fires in the clearing, and tried to set the wall alight. Others shot fire-arrows over the wall into the fortress. Soon several Elven-archers were occupied in putting out numerous small fires, and more and more orcs used their distraction to negotiate the moat. 

Other orcs, including many smaller, less disciplined goblins, started ravaging the forest around the clearing instead of trying to get into Caras Galadhon. They soon regretted this, however, as they were swiftly dealt with by Elves returning from the northern watch. A minimal watch had been maintained in the north of the Wood, but having heard of the battle, these Elves felt that they would be more useful in the Naith of Lórien. But they were few in number, only twenty archers, and soon they found themselves surrounded by maddened orcs. They couldn't get past all the orcs in the clearing in order to get to Caras Galadhon, and were forced to retreat away from the city. 

Lord Celeborn watched the savage orcs pound on the wall and gate. Despite all the arrows that the Galadhrim had fired, their numbers seemed to grow, rather than diminish. Messengers came from the eastern side of Caras Galadhon to report that though the wall was weakened in several places, it still held, which greatly relieved Celeborn, for in gathering most of his forces around the gate he had left that side vulnerable.

Suddenly the orcs surged against the gate, and smashed into it with unprecedented strength. Celeborn yelled orders for the Galadhrim to concentrate their fire on those orc-soldiers, but it was not enough, and in the next minute all his efforts to prevent them from entering Caras Galadhon were undone: the white gate was cracked apart, and orcs streamed through the opening into the fortress. 

The orcs hunting the march wardens from the north heard the sound of splintering wood, and baying in delight, ran back from the forest to rejoin the attack on the city, giving their quarry an unlooked for respite. The march wardens immediately headed for a secret store of weapons in the wood about two miles from the city, hoping to replenish their arrows. But arriving at the site, they found to their dismay that it had been raided. Rustling in the undergrowth indicated that the thieves were near at hand, and accordingly the march wardens drew their swords and dropped from the trees to surprise the burglars.

Author's note

1: A fosse is a type of moat.****


	8. The Battle for Caras Galadhon

**Disclaimer:** The characters, settings, places and languages used in this work are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Notes:** **Spoilers **for Return of the King – but if you haven't seen that film by now, why are you reading this?! Get down to the cinema now!!

Mostly based on canon: the Elves didn't go to Helm's Deep in the books, here's what they were doing instead.

Originally written for the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge. Huge thanks to Kissaki and everyone else at www.haldir-lives.org (now www.galadhrim.net).

Many thanks to Erewyn for your review, and of course to all the people who have reviewed this story. I'm always hungry for more though, so if you have a few seconds to spare, don't forget to tell me what you think!

**Chapter VIII**

The orcs had begun to invade Caras Galadhon, where no creature of evil had trod in all the long years since its foundation.

The Elves had not planned the defence of their home without thinking of a strategy to combat the orcs should they get through the gate. Some of the Galadhrim remained in the trees, firing a rain of arrows down upon the brutes' heads, but most leapt down from the flets to the ground, drawing their blades and preparing to meet their assailants head-on. Hundreds of Elves divided into three companies, one on the left side of the gate, under the command of Orophin, another to the right, led by Rúmil, the third directly in front of the stampeding orcs, led by Lord Celeborn. 

As the orcs poured through the broken gate, the Elves gave a great battle cry, and charged towards them with their long swords held high. In one fluid motion, all three companies converged upon the invaders, and a great many orcs were slayed in the first charge alone. The two armies began to merge, countless evil creatures were killed, but the cost to the Galadhrim was great, and many an immortal life was lost. There were yet thousands of orcs crowding outside, waiting to get through the gate, and though the Elves hacked and hewed tirelessly at the orcs, more and more came forward to replace them, while the numbers of the Galadhrim were limited. 

Galadriel realised that the time had come for her to reveal her power to this enemy, though she knew that using Nenya when the fate of the One Ring was uncertain was extremely perilous. But having made her decision, she now found herself trapped in her flet, orcs swarmed at the base of the mallorn, which was close to the gate, and she could not attempt to join the warriors on the ground.

Celeborn became aware of Galadriel's predicament, though she had not spoken in his mind for fear of distracting him, which in battle could prove deadly. But there was little he could do; at the moment he was being pushed back, further away from the wall. He looked for Rúmil, but though his company was holding on the right side of the gate, he too was far too occupied to help, and Celeborn could not even see Orophin. 

Then, out of the blue, the orcs outside the gate started dropping, from the back of their lines. Volley after volley of white-shafted arrows flew from the trees on the western side of the clearing. The orcs faltered, caught unexpectedly between two enemies. Galadriel saw her opportunity, and dropped lightly from the tree. Orcs ran at her, but undaunted she raised both hands, a gleaming sword in her right hand, and on her left the Ring of Adamant, glimmering bright as a star. A dazzling light shone from her, power radiated from her, and Galadriel's enemies squealed in terror as the 'elf-witch' of legend was revealed in all her terrible glory. Turning away in terror, the orcs fled from the Lady of the Wood. Many were killed as they tried to leave the city, for though their numbers were diminished there were still a number of Elven-warriors fighting near the gate. Yet there were more than one thousand orcs outside the fortress who had not seen Galadriel's power, and who were still trying to force their way inside. Though they would not win out against the might of the most powerful Elf to the east of the Sea, many Elves would die if the battle dragged on much longer. 

Still arrows poured out of the trees opposite the wall, and slowly the enemy's lines began to thin. Some of the orcs who had not even set foot inside Caras Galadhon began to flee into the forest, but stopped in their tracks when they were met at the forest's edge by forty-six Elven warriors. These charged out from under the trees and easily cut down the scrawny goblins without even slowing. The Galadhrim in the high flets in Caras Galadhon looked out into the clearing and cheered as the Elves plunged into the rear of the crowd of orcs, led from the front by an Elf whose armour shone even in the darkness, though black orc-blood stained his red cloak. Sporting a gash in his forehead and favouring his left arm, Haldir thrust his sword through the neck of one orc, and then swinging it one-handed, lopped off the head of another. All around him the survivors of those who had stayed with their captain on the eastern border and the march wardens of the north fought with unsurpassed valour, creating havoc in the mass of orcs. 

Heartened by this unpredicted turn of events, Celeborn and Rúmil swiftly organised the Elves inside the city to prepare to launch an attack on the orcs still lingering near the gate. Galadriel strode forward, followed by many cheers from the Galadhrim, and together with Celeborn and Rúmil she led the counter-attack. The orcs quailed before the Elves, especially Galadriel, and they were swiftly driven away from the wall and into the deep fosse, where they could be picked off from those archers who had remained in the high flets. Some hundreds of orcs fled from the forest across the Anduin, but they were only a small part of the force that had assailed Lórien. 

Celeborn went back into the city to organise a small force which would follow the orcs to the Great River, ensuring that they did not double back, and to set up a watch on the eastern border. Galadriel and Rúmil met Haldir on the white bridge before the gate to Caras Galadhon amidst much cheering and rejoicing. Rúmil, grinning widely, grasped Haldir's hand.

"Brother, I have never in all my life been happier to see you!" Rúmil exclaimed.

Lady Galadriel stepped forward, smiling at the two warriors.

"Indeed, Captain, your part in this battle shall be acclaimed, as one of the most timely interventions in all the Elves' wars. As a Captain and a warrior you have fought with great valour, and your loyalty and courage are to be highly commended. You also, Rúmil, have fought well, as did your brother Orophin, and I think it will be a proud day for all of you when the two of you join your elder brother as captains of the Galadhrim. Yet I fear that you may be under-used in your new roles, I doubt if there is much strength left in Dol Guldur. Lórien shall not be assailed from that dark place again. Our fate now lies in the hands of others, not our own. If the Ring is destroyed, Lothlórien shall be saved, but not preserved. If it is not destroyed, and the Dark Lord takes it back, then the Golden Wood shall fall into Shadow with the rest of the world. See! The great Darkness that covers Middle-earth is not yet receding! There is still much to do in the wide world in order that the darkness may be defeated. Ours was but a small part in the great War of the Ring, a skirmish on the edge of a much larger conflict, and if it is ever revealed to those who do not dwell in Lórien, it will be quickly forgotten, a mere footnote in the histories of Men. But that does not make the deeds done today any less great, or honourable."

Celeborn came up to them at the end of this, and nodded in agreement, though he looked very grave and did not smile.

"Indeed," said Celeborn, "as long as the Elves of Lórien live they will remember this day and honour Captain Haldir and his brothers Rúmil and Orophin for their courage and heroism. But now I feel we must attend to our Captain, who seems to have taken one or two wounds in the fray."

"I am well enough, my Lord. There are others with greater hurt then I, who ought to be attended to first. And I am anxious to look for Orophin. I am surprised that he did not find us here."

Celeborn bowed his head, and was silent, but he did not dismiss them as they had expected him to. The Lord looked at the two brothers sadly, and after a long moment spoke again.

"You will find your brother near the gate that he so valiantly defended, Haldir. He fell within ten strides of the wall. I am sorry."

Celeborn and Galadriel watched as, without waiting to be dismissed, Haldir and Rúmil ran through the ruined gate to the spot where their brother lay, being attended to by several Elven maidens. They stepped away to let Haldir and Rúmil near him. Orophin lay face up; a great rent in his armour had let his blood flow out over the ground about him. Evidently the gash went deep into his chest. Someone had closed his eyes, but his mouth hung open as if in shock, and no breath passed his lips. 

Looking at his brother's dead body, and imagining the agony with which he passed from the world, Haldir felt his own injuries keenly, and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and pain. Rúmil knelt down beside him, and for a few minutes they wept silently together. All around them the bodies of dead orcs were being taken outside of the city and flung onto heaps, while the bodies of Elves were reverently carried further into Caras Galadhon, away from the site of the carnage. As Orophin was lifted up, Haldir went to stop them, but Rúmil compassionately led Haldir away to their flet. There he gently cleaned up the deep cut on his brother's head, and tended to his left arm, where Haldir had suffered a fractured wrist. They did not speak, and the silence was made heavy with grief. Each of them had thousands of years of memories of their youngest sibling to think about. Finally Rúmil broke the long silence. 

"Orophin would have been greatly surprised to see how well you wielded that long-handled Elven-blade with just one hand, Haldir. He would have been very impressed. I was impressed… it was a great example of swordsmanship."

Haldir smiled, though his eyes filled with tears. Once again his skill in battle had not been enough to save his brothers from harm. Rúmil had come through unscathed, but Orophin was dead. His spirit now dwelled in the Halls of Mandos, and never again would he walk underneath the mallorn trees of Lórien. Haldir found his thoughts wandering to the vision in the Mirror, and wondered what Rúmil would say about his plan to leave Lothlórien. But for the moment he said nothing. 


	9. Counting the Cost

**Disclaimer:** The characters, settings, places and languages used in this work are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Notes:** I'm not giving a Spoiler warning this time. For one, if you're reading this and haven't seen RotK, you've probably got the wrong page by accident. Otherwise you've read this far without being out off by spoiler warnings, so it's not going to make any difference now! Although… the end of RotK is actually given away completely in this chapter. All right – **SPOILERS FOR ROTK. **Just in case you were ignoring me till now. 

Mostly based on the book, but with touches from the film. This is why the Elves weren't at Helm's Deep. 

Originally written for the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge. Huge thanks to Kissaki and everyone else at www.galadhrim.net (formerly www.haldir-lives.org).

Many thanks to KittyE and Amy for your reviews, and to everyone else who has reviewed so far. This is the penultimate chapter, so get your reviews in now so I can thank you personally next time I update!

**Chapter IX**

The Shadow had lifted. Eagles had flown overhead, carrying the wonderful news: the Ring-bearer had fulfilled his Quest, the Ring had been destroyed in the Mountain of Fire, Sauron was defeated and Barad-dûr thrown down. There had been much rejoicing in the forest of Lothlórien, though the Lady had seemed sad and solemn, and it was rumoured that the power of Nenya had already begun to fade, though it's potency still endured for the time being. Under the bright sun, the Elves who had died in the assaults upon Lórien were buried in the clearing. Orophin was buried to one side of the white bridge, near the newly repaired gate. 

Haldir stood and watched over his youngest brother's grave. It was a mere mound of freshly dug earth that the grass would soon cover. Despite the victory, both in Lórien and in the wider world, Haldir felt that he was a failure. His father had left Lothlórien in the Second Age to join Gil-galad's army in the Last Alliance. His last words to Haldir had been a request that he protect his mother and two younger brothers from the darkness that existed in the world, something that Haldir had solemnly promised to do. Though Haldir had been powerless to prevent his mother from dying of heartbreak when her husband did not return from the Battle of Dagorlad, Haldir had never forgotten his promise. But now it was worthless, and yet another of his family had died. 

Nearby, Rúmil stood with Lord Celeborn. Both were watching Haldir with concern. 

"He has hardly spoken for days, my Lord. I too am grieved about my brother's death, but Haldir seems to feel responsible for it. I fear he may let himself die from heartache if he does not let something other than Orophin occupy his thoughts."

"What do you wish me to do, Rúmil?" Celeborn asked. "You said you have tried to draw him into a conversation, but have had little luck. How can I succeed when his own brother cannot?"

"You at least, Lord Celeborn, he will not ignore, nor will he walk away if you approach him" replied Rúmil. "His sense of duty seems to be intact. He may say little, but he may listen more, for you command his attention in a way his little brother cannot. Also, you have matters of importance to talk to him about. You plan to attack Dol Guldur and throw it down. Perhaps it is time to include Captain Haldir in the discussion on how this may take place. It would prevent him from dwelling on our poor brother's death."

"Hmm, I do not know if that is wise Rúmil," said the Lord of Lórien. "Haldir was wounded in the last assault, and his arm may not have recovered enough for him to take a very active part in the storming of Sauron's old stronghold. Besides, most of the arrangements are made. We march on Southern Mirkwood tomorrow. Perhaps he would be better if allowed a little time to himself here, rather than accompanying us to yet another battle."

"With respect, my Lord, I must disagree." Rúmil argued. "Haldir may be ignoring events around him at the moment, but the march to Dol Guldur will not go unnoticed by him. He will be greatly angered, and hurt, that he was not involved from the start, and he will not be stopped from joining his fellow warriors. And who could deny a command to the hero of the Third Assault on Lórien?"

Celeborn smiled. He had no wish to leave Haldir behind, and Rúmil had spoken so earnestly that the Lord found it impossible to refuse his request. However, he knew that the most difficult one to persuade had not yet been approached. 

"Very well, Rúmil, I will speak with Haldir. But I do not guarantee success. His sorrow runs deep, and his guilt is deeper still."

Rúmil watched as Celeborn approached Haldir, who had not moved from the foot of Orophin's grave. 

You'd think he had turned to stone, thought Rúmil to himself, as he walked back to his _talan_, shaking his head in sorrow. 

*                 *                 *

"You have stood idle here long enough, Haldir. It is time for you to eat, and rest, for you shall need your strength."

Haldir tore his gaze from the ground and looked blankly at Celeborn. Lord Celeborn was shocked to see how gaunt the Elf looked, as though he had fasted for weeks, rather than mere days. Haldir's once bright eyes were now a dull blue, though they still glistened with tears on occasion. He looked at once both young, like a lost child, and old, an ancient creature who had seen too much sorrow in the world. 

"My Lord." Haldir bowed, and Celeborn acknowledged this courtesy with a nod. 

"Haldir, I do not think you have yet heard of my plans to destroy Dol Guldur, and rid Mirkwood of its evil. I leave tomorrow, with all the Galadhrim who are left, save a few who will guard Caras Galadhon. I plan to use a fleet of small boats to cross the Anduin, and storm the fortress from the east. Both Galadriel and I will lead the attack, but we should like you to come, as Captain of the Galadhrim. Your brother, Rúmil, will be there also. Will you not put your grief out of your mind, Haldir, and join us in ridding Mirkwood of Dol Guldur?"

Haldir was silent, for so long that Celeborn began to think Rúmil had been mistaken in his assumption that Haldir would not ignore him. But then the march warden raised his head, and Celeborn thought he could discern a spark in the Elf's eyes once more.

"Yes, my Lord. Of course, I would be proud to fight alongside you, and Lady Galadriel. What time do we leave tomorrow?"

Celeborn smiled, and motioned to Haldir to walk with him. Celeborn gave Haldir all the details of his plans as he led him away from Orophin's grave and into Caras Galadhon. 

*                 *                 *

Later that night, Rúmil entered his brother's room to find him lying on his bed, resting. He smiled and, not wishing to disturb his brother's rest, Rúmil went to leave. But Haldir had only been dozing, and he called out to his brother.

"Come in, Rúmil. I need to talk to you."

"It's good to hear you talking again, Haldir," Rúmil replied, sitting down on a chair beside Haldir's bed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The attack on Dol Guldur tomorrow."

"I thought Lord Celeborn told you all the details."

"Yes," Haldir nodded. "He explained his plan fully enough. That is not what I wished to say. Brother, you are the last family I have. I do not wish to lose another brother in the same way I lost Father, and Orophin. I would have you stay behind tomorrow, and guard Caras Galadhon."

"What?!" Rúmil jumped up, and glared at Haldir. "You want me to stay behind, after all I have done in defence of our home? My exploits in battle are exalted just as yours are brother, I have proved myself capable in a fight, and this is how you, Captain of the Galadhrim, chose to reward me?! Do you forget that I have been made a captain also? I am not equal to you, neither in age, nor rank, nor in my ability as a warrior, but I am superior to many of the warriors who will go to Mirkwood tomorrow. And yet I am expected to linger here, like a dented helm discarded and forgotten!"

"Do not be ridiculous Rúmil!" Haldir was now also on his feet, and the two brothers looked fiercely at each other. "I would like nothing better than to fight alongside you, if only I could be assured of your safety. But I am not a skilled enough warrior to protect you, and if I lost you, I…" Haldir's voice faded, and Rúmil found his anger fading also. Unaware that he was mirroring his late brother's actions, Rúmil first put a hand on Haldir's shoulder, and then pulled him into a strong embrace. 

"Haldir," said Rúmil, stepping back, "no one could have saved Orophin, or any of the experienced warriors who have died. You were very nearly lost yourself. But Orophin would not wish for you to lose yourself in this grief. You will feel better if you go tomorrow. Avenge his death at Dol Guldur by helping to destroy that dark place and the orcs who inhabit it, but let me do the same. For have I not also lost a brother?"

Haldir stared at Rúmil, tears running unnoticed down his cheeks. He nodded, realising that it was not his place to stop Rúmil from going to battle, if that was what he wished. 

"You are wrong about one thing, brother," Haldir said. "I will not feel better tomorrow. Dol Guldur is no longer important, not to me. The only thing I wish to do now is to sail West, and seek the Elvenhome. Lady Galadriel has said she will go soon, and I will go with her. Only there will I find peace, in the Undying Lands, with you at my side."

"But Haldir," Rúmil replied, after a few moments of stunned silence. "I have no wish to seek the Undying Lands, not yet at least. In time, perhaps I would go, but I am not yet wearied of Middle-earth, and my heart could not bear to leave this land." 

Rumil bowed his head sadly, hating to let his brother down. "When you go, it will not be with me by your side."

Haldir had no words to reply to this with. Rúmil's wish to stay in Lórien without him was unexpected, but one that Haldir understood. He sobbed and hugged Rúmil tightly. Haldir now faced the choice of leaving his brother behind in Middle-earth and going to Valinor alone, or staying in Middle-earth with him and watching Lothlórien fade. 

Haldir did not know how he could face either path without breaking his heart.


	10. Leaving it all Behind

**Disclaimer:** The characters, settings, places and languages used in this work are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien, the Tolkien Estate and Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Notes:** Mostly based on the book, but with touches from the film. In the book the ship that took the Ringbearers across the sea was not the last ship to leave Middle-earth, so Rúmil would have been able to follow Haldir. Apologies to anyone who had gotten attached to Orophin. 

Originally written for the www.haldir-lives.org Fan Fic Challenge. Huge thanks to Kissaki and everyone else at www.galadhrim.net (formerly www.haldir-lives.org).

Many thanks to 'Just Me' for your review, and to everyone else who has reviewed my story. This is the first fanfiction story that I have ever written, so I truly do appreciate all the feedback I have had, and any reviews I may get in the future will be just as welcome. 

**Chapter X**

Haldir stood at the foot of Orophin's grave once more. The Galadhrim were carrying supplies to the boats, soon he would depart with them, heading across the Great River to Southern Mirkwood. His wrist not yet fully healed, Haldir knew he could do very little actual fighting; his role would be to help Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn co-ordinate the attack. Rúmil, on the other hand, would be leading the Galadhrim from the front, an arrangement that Haldir had argued against in vain. But this was not all that troubled Haldir: he knew that, live or die, Rúmil would not be going with him to the Grey Havens as he had hoped. Tears stung his eyes, though he would not now let them fall. Silently, Haldir prayed that Elbereth would protect his brother, now and after he had sailed into the West. 

*                  *                  *

'After the fall of the Dark Tower and the passing of Sauron the Shadow was lifted from the hearts of all who opposed him, but fear and despair fell upon his servants and allies. Three times Lórien had been assailed from Dol Guldur, but besides the valour of the elven people of that land, the power that dwelt there was too great for any to overcome, unless Sauron had come there himself. Though grievous harm was done to the fair woods on the borders, the assaults were driven back; and when the Shadow passed, Celeborn came forth and led the host of Lórien over Anduin in many boats. They took Dol Guldur, and Galadriel threw down its walls and laid bare its pits, and the forest was cleansed.

'In the North also there had been war and evil. The realm of Thranduil was invaded, and there was long battle under the trees and great ruin of fire; but in the end Thranduil had the victory. And on the day of the New Year of the Elves, Celeborn and Thranduil met in the midst of the forest; and they renamed Mirkwood _Eryn Lasgalen_, The Wood of Greenleaves. Thranduil took all the northern region as far as the mountains that rise in the forest for his realm; and Celeborn took all the southern wood below the Narrows, and named it East Lórien.'1

**Epilogue**

In the twilight under the mallorn trees of Caras Galadhon, a company of Elves was preparing to leave Lothlórien forever. Lady Galadriel was to lead them, first to Rivendell, and then on to the Grey Havens on the western shore of Middle-earth. From there they would sail into the West, seeking the Elvenhome across the Sea. The time for them to depart had come; they now waited only for one or two Elves who were still saying their goodbyes. 

Haldir stood at the place where his brother Orophin was buried. Once a patch of bare earth, now it was grass-grown and covered in flowering _elanor_ and _niphredil_. Haldir gazed up at the stars, remembering a time two and a half years earlier when he had asked Elbereth, the Lady of the Stars, to protect his other brother, Rúmil. Haldir repeated his prayer now, as Rúmil came quietly up behind him, and laid his hand on his brother's shoulder. Haldir turned to face him, but they did not speak. There were no words left unspoken between them: both knew that nothing they could say would change the decision of the other. Haldir would sail into the West; Rúmil would live in East Lórien which Celeborn had founded. Yet Rúmil had promised to join his brother in Valinor one day, and Haldir had accepted that, though they may part for now, he had not lost his remaining brother. 

A horn blew softly; the company was about to leave. Haldir embraced Rúmil for the last time in Middle-earth, whispered "_Namarie_, my dear brother" in his ear, and then turned and walked away to join the departing line of Elves. Rúmil was left to watch over Orophin's grave alone. Though he was not ready to go now, in his heart Rúmil began to long for the day when he would follow his brother and seek the Straight Road over the Sea. Until then – 

As Haldir walked slowly at the rear of the departing company, he heard a soft voice calling through the night – "_Namarie_".

The End.

Author's note.

1: The Lord of the Rings (one volume 2001 edition): pg 1069, Appendix B.


End file.
